


You're Out

by TheSilverPineapple



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, No Angst, maybe an au??, minor leah/fatin, only if you squint tho - Freeform, they play laser tag, this show is angsty enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPineapple/pseuds/TheSilverPineapple
Summary: The gang plays laser tag.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 252





	You're Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all :) This is my first fic, but I love this show so much that I had to right a short little one-shot. Based on a random prompt that I found on the internet
> 
> Team 1:  
> Toni, Dot, Martha, & Fatin
> 
> Team 2:  
> Shelby, Rachel, Nora, & Leah

Shelby quickly navigated through dark walls, tunnels, and over small barricades. She weaved her towards the rest of her team, with only silhouettes and dim multi-colored lights to guide her. How she got roped into playing laser tag she didn’t know. Well, maybe she did know a little bit. It might have something to do with her eager friends and the allure of a new experience and just a little bit of those excited brown eyes that looked at her so expectantly.

((It was definitely those eyes.))

Shelby groaned as she slide behind a low wall near the right side of the laser tag arena. Her team looked annoyed to say the least. It wasn’t really without reason though. They were losing, badly. Rachel was the most competitive and also the most frustrated.

“Okay, we’re getting our asses handed to us right now,” Rachel grunted, “We need to up our game or they’re going to beat us.”

Leah rolled her eyes from the barrier she was hiding behind, “Well, there’s only so many times I can get Martha out.”

“Maybe you could try to shoot Fatin this time, instead of asking when her next concert is,” Rachel fired back.

Leah looked at the floor, muttering something about “just wanted to watch her play”. Suddenly the low glow of the LED lights weren’t the only thing making Leah’s face a shade of red.

Shelby sighed, this bickering would get them no where. “Okay, do we have an actually strategy that we can work with?”

“We- we need to get Toni out,” Nora spoke up, looking between Shelby and Rachel, “She’s been the one getting most of us out and I don’t think anyone’s gotten her out yet.”

The group eyed each other, trying to think of a way to catch Toni by surprise. “I might have an idea,” Shelby hesitated. Rachel turned her attention to Shelby, but the sound of Leah being shot, and her groan that followed, ended the conversation abruptly.

“Whatever it is, just do it,” Rachel yelled, running off to find whoever shot at them.

Shelby moved through the barriers. She avoided being spotted as she searched for Toni, which was turning out to be a harder task than she had initially thought. It took her a couple minutes, but finally she found her hiding behind a small tower near the edge of the arena. She got behind a wall and glanced around before turning to Toni. “Psst, Toni!”

Toni turned and a look of confusion adorned her face as she put up her gun defensively. “What the fuck? Shelby, what are you doing?”

Shelby held in a grin and motioned for Toni to put her gun down, “Chill out for a second, I’m not going to do anything.”

Toni warily lowered her gun as Shelby walked over. She looked around one last time, just to make sure no one was going to sneak up on her, before pushing Toni up against the wall and kissing her. It was rough and passionate and both of them were breathing hard as Shelby pulled away. While Toni stood there dazed, a shit-eating grin took over Shelby’s face. She fired her laser, right at Toni’s chest. Toni looked down at her sensor, before looking back up at Shelby with the most adorably shocked expression. Shelby just laughed with that same wide grin. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Toni’s face until she forgave her, but also knew that she should get out of there before Toni retaliated. So with a wave and a smirk, Shelby ran away as fast as she could.

——————————————————

They still lost, but not too badly. Shelby was awarded for being the only person to get Toni out with high fives and smiles from her team. She gladly accepted the praise, but decided not to say exactly how she did it. Toni was still grumbling something about cheating and how she was still the reason her team won, but her smile slowly returned after Shelby kissed her cheek and gave her an absolutely radiant grin.


End file.
